


Lounge room floors are not just for coffee tables...

by Hulk_Stanner



Series: Avengers RP Based Fics... [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Basically they fuck on the living room floor..., Bruce and Hulk agree on shit, Bruce just takes advantage of the situation..., Dominant Bruce, Floor Sex, It's all Loki's fault really..., Like... really... he is a fucking subby slut..., M/M, RP Based fic, Really weirdly creative bondage..., Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sort of accidental bondage..., Subby Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk_Stanner/pseuds/Hulk_Stanner
Summary: Clint and Bruce have sex on the floor... That's basically it. Lol.





	Lounge room floors are not just for coffee tables...

**Author's Note:**

> So, I did another one of these things some months ago and only just got around to posting it... This takes place some time after the couch sex, during a, frankly hilarious little scene in which Clint is just generally being a little shit and Loki blasts his feet with a bit of ice, and everyone basically decides to leave him there because he was being a shit... Obviously, because I have literally zero control of myself or my characters, Bruce decides to take advantage of Clint's predicament...  
> Also, Bruce and Hulk are getting on quite well together by this point... It was basically an excuse for some more shameless smut... Lol.
> 
> Also, again, I've pretty much just copy 'n pasted these from RP, so... *shrugs* Any mistakes are mine, and were probably the result of me RPing drunk... LolXD

After everyone else had left the living room, Bruce looked at Clint with a gaze that could only be discribed as predatory... Clint, having noticed the same thing, looked up at Bruce from his almost prone position on the floor, and swallowed heavily at the look in Bruce's eyes. He looked...dangerous, was the only word Clint could find to describe the strange glint in his eyes, which were tinted a bright, Hulk-green, and the practically feral grin that Bruce was giving him... he wasn't entirely sure right now if it was just Bruce in there but, if he was perfectly honest, Clint really didn't care either way...

Bruce moved to lean over Clint, his knees either side of his hips, and Clint found himself with his back on the floor, his legs still trapped in place, and Bruce practically looming over him, and Clint felt a sharp spike of arousal shoot through him as he realised that he was completely at Bruce's mercy... Normally this sort of revelation would have terrified Clint... would have sent him running, screaming for the hills and set off all his warning bells, but... nope. Not a ring. Not even a red flag. Not a single tiny minute part of his brain that was actually concerned by this right now... nope, Instead He was horny. Just incredibly, undeniably, and incontrovertibly aroused... Well, fuck. "Bruce... what the hell did you do to me...?" Clint asked, repeating Bruce's question from a couple weeks back...

Bruce leaned down so that their foreheads were almost touching as he said; "I don't know... probably the very same thing you did to me..." Clint shivered a bit, and said; "I should be fucking terrified... but I'm not..." Bruce grinned. "Good." He said, leaning down to kiss Clint, forcefully, and Clint's brain short circuited, because he had never in his life seen Bruce this firm or assertive, this... aggressive, and it was seriously doing things to Clint's libido That should probably have been illegal...

"Oh fuck, Bruce!" Clint groaned as Bruce pulled away from him, and he felt Bruce's hand palming his crotch through his trousers, before he opened the front of Clint's pants and wrapped a large, warm hand around him, and Clint pressed his hips up into it, or at least, he tried to, since Bruce had apparently decided to hold him down, and Clint whimpered pathetically as Bruce teased him with long, slow strokes, designed to make him very quickly lose his mind...

Bruce had to take a deep, steadying breath at the sight before him... Clint had his head thrown back, exposing his throat, as he arched up into Bruce's touch, and Bruce knew that, for Clint, this level of trust was almost impossible to achieve... Bruce had seen him relaxed and happy around the others, sure, but never this... never actually letting himself be vulnerable... letting himself give up his control, willingly... not to this extent.

Clint opened his eyes and looked up at Bruce, and he rasped out; "I want you to fuck me... right here on the floor..." Bruce felt a deep, low grumble roll through his mind at that, and he realised that Clint wasn't the only one that wanted to fuck him here on the floor... Bruce had slowly started to get used to the Hulk's odd rumblings, and the little nudges and pokes at his mind... he had also had to get used to the idea that apparently Hulk was well and truly aware of exactly what it was that two (or three) people did with their clothes off... he decided Clint would probably get a kick out of hearing that the Other Guy completely approved of that idea....

Bruce smiled slowly, and said; "The Hulk wants to fuck You into the floor too... he just told me..." Clint's eyes went wide at that, and he breathed heavily as he said; "What...!? Bruce... seriously...!?" Bruce nodded, his eyes flashing for a moment, and Clint nearly fucking choked on the heavy pool of desire and carnal 'want!' That slammed over him then... "Oh, fuck!" He said, breathlessly, with a groan. "Oh, fucking hell, Bruce!" He gripped Bruce's shoulders, hard, and tried to lever himself up, into Bruce's hand, but Bruce followed the movement and kept his grip firm, and unyielding....

Clint whined in protest, and gave Bruce a pleading look, but the scientist just smirked at him and continued his slow, steady stroking until Clint was literally clawing at Bruce's shoulders, and gasping out in loud, broken sobs and pleas for mercy... Bruce eventually removed his hand from Clint's cock, working the archers pants down his legs, to where the ice stopped, before stripping him out of his t-shirt, and unbottoning his own. Bruce gave Clint a quick, filthy kiss before pulling back and saying; "Stay." In a teasing tone, as he got up to go through one of the draws in Tony's bar and, sure enough there was a bottle of lube there which Bruce quick appropriated Before walking back over to Clint...

Bruce came back and settled himself over Clint's legs, pushing his knees further apart and he coated his fingers in some of the lube before saying; "Given that it's you, I'm going to go ahead an assume you've done this before..." Clint grinned and nodded, wriggling his hips a bit. "Yeah. Not for a while but, yeah..." Bruce smacked him with his clean hand and said firmly; "Hold still. I haven't exactly done this in a while either..."

Clint gasped at the slight sting when Bruce smacked him and, yeah... that was definitely something they'd have to try later, if Bruce was up for it... Clint sort of had the feeling he would be... "Oh, fuck Bruce! If you keep doing things like that, I'm not going to last long..."

Bruce grinned evilly and pressed his finger into Clint, carefully, and Clint moaned and arched off the floor as much as he could... Bruce had big fingers, and it felt fucking fantastic! And Clint wanted more. ""Oh, fuck, Bruce...! Please...!?" Clint begged, and Bruce gave him an evil look as he twisted his finger, stroking Clint's insides, but deliberately avoiding his prostate, skimming the edges, teasingly... "Please what, Clint?"

Clint whined and tried to move his hips, but Bruce was holding him still, and his legs were still trapped and he couldn't fucking move! And he gave in in an instant, pleading; "Bruce...! Please, want more! Need more! Please!?" Bruce smirked, and gave him what he wanted, sliding another finger into him, and it was a good thing that Clint couldn't move because otherwise he might have actually hurt himself with the way his hips attempted to thrust down into Bruce's hand...

Bruce stroked and twisted, occasionally brushing Clint's prostate now, and Clint was completely out of it, mindless with lust, and he cried out sharply as Bruce added a third finger, stretching him out even more, and by the time he'd decided Clint was ready, the archer was practically sobbing, his muscles tended and straining... Bruce removed his fingers, receiving a disappointed whine from Clint, and Bruce smacked him again and said; "Be patient."

Clint whimpered, and he was definitely going to be getting Bruce to put him over his knee at some stage, because the man had wonderful large, hot hands that would be perfect for turning Clint's ass a lovely shade of red...

Bruce thought he might know what Clint was thinking right then, and leaned down to whisper in Clint's ear, lowly; "Oh, you like that, do you...?" Clint just nodded, and Bruce continued; "I think I could arrange to do it more often... maybe I'll even start keeping track of all the stupid inappropriate things you say, or do and then make you count them out for me while I'm punishing you..." Clint whimpered again, and choked out; "Oh, Gods! Fuck, yes!"

Bruce smirked at Clint's enthusiasm for the idea, and he reached down to spread lube over himself before nudging Clint's knees as far apart as they'd go with his feet still trapped, teasing his entrance a bit before pushing in, slowly, and Bruce groaned deeply as Clint's tight heat surrounded him, and he held still, letting both himself and Clint get used to it... Clint moaned and tried to push down on him when he felt Bruce's cock slide into him, and holy fucking shit! Bruce was big everywhere!

Clint was gripping Bruce's shoulders, hard, and Bruce moved a bit, experimentally and both of them let out identical groans , Clint still trying to press his hips up, into Bruce but with his legs trapped he just didn't have the leverage... Bruce took a deep breath before he started moving, steadily, and Clint just let Bruce fuck him into the floor like he'd promised, and Bruce had gone green all over and Clint almost fucking died when he felt Bruce's entire frame shift over and around him and, even more fucking amazingly, in him, and he cried and gasped out as he felt Bruce actually fucking 'expand' inside him! And he gasped out, brokenly; "Holy fucking shit! Bruce! You just... got bigger, inside me!"

Bruce stared down at Clint with poison green eyes, and said in a gravelly voice; "Fuck... yeah, I know... you just got tighter and it feels fucking amazing!

Clint groaned loudly as Bruce started moving again, his thrusts deep, and hard, and his body was pinning Clint down, his skin all warmth and heat and Clint slid his hands into Bruce's hair, pulling him down to kiss him, and Bruce pushed his tongue into Clint's mouth, tasting him, and dominating him at the same time...

Clint was completely loving the feel of Bruce just... owning him, and he let himself break apart under Bruce's body, his orgasm hitting him like a truck thrown b a tidal wave, and Clint screamed as he released without Bruce even having to touch him...

Bruce gasped and slammed his hips forward into Clint as he felt the archer tense, and release suddenly, violently, and his own end rushed up to meet him as he thrust into Clint a few more times before holding the archers hips flush with his, as he released into him...

Clint moaned, and thrashed beneath Bruce, or at least tried to, and he could feel Bruce's release inside him, and it gave him a weirdly warm, happy freezing in his gut at the thought of it...

Bruce gave a small groan as he slowly pulled out of Clint, and Clint whined a bit at the loss. Bruce just chuckled at him and moved to get them a blanket from the couch, and he lay down on the floor next to Clint and said; "Since you're Not going anywhere for awhile, I guess I'll just have to stay here with you..." Clint grinned and pulled Bruce in for a kiss when he lay down beside him, Bruce's legs tucked under and over Clint's, and despite the ridiculousness of them both being in the lounge room floor, it wasn't too long before they were both asleep...


End file.
